


Ako and Rinko Have a Honeymoon in Germany

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Married RinAko [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Wives, other characters mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Ako and Rinko have a honeymoon in Germany. Written partially because I wanted write a fic where I can refer to Ako and Rinko as each other's wives as much as possible and partially because not being able to travel has given me tremendous wandurlust.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Married RinAko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065281
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Ako and Rinko Have a Honeymoon in Germany

**Author's Note:**

> «text» in those triangular quotation marks is spoken in German.
> 
> Accuracy to real life Germany is not guaranteed. I'm just an American who's taken some German classes in high school and college and visited a couple of times.

Even though she didn’t have any dark powers or magical ability, Ako considered herself incredibly blessed. She was a drummer in a famous band, a top ranking NFO player, and as of 40 minutes ago, the overjoyed wife of one Shirokane Rinko.

Annoyingly, gay marriage was still illegal in Japan, but Ako and Rinko’s family and friends had helped them have a marriage ceremony in Germany. After the reception tonight, their honeymoon would begin, but for now they were looking forward to spending time with the family and friends who had supported them so much at a traditional beer hall.

The newlyweds walked into the large building, one which Ako was happy to note resembled the guild halls of NFO. They sat at a long table, one which had more than enough space for both Ako and Rinko’s families as well as Afterglow and Roselia. They ordered, and before long, a feast was before them. A feast that would not be out of place in Shor’s halls in Skyrim, Ako thought to herself.

Tomoe gave the first speech.

“I didn’t think I’d be giving away my lil’ sis so soon, right after high school. And I didn’t think she’d get married before me. But I did have a feeling that she was going to end up marrying Rinko.”

Tomoe turned to address the older woman.

“You’ve been a good friend to my little sister and made her very happy. I know you will in the future, too. But, just in case, let me remind you that no law, not even the laws of physics, will stop me from kicking your ass if you break my sister’s –

“This is a time for celebration, not threats, onee-chan,” Ako interrupted, “now, kanpai!”

And with that, the drinking began. Rinko had been especially looking forward to the beer hall, having gained a surprising love of beer since she had turned 20. Ako, on the other hand, looked at her cup with some trepidation. This would be her first-time drinking, being under the age limit in Japan but over it in Germany. She’d heard that beer was bitter, but she decided to trust in the recommendation of her wife. The wheat beer was surprisingly good, a little like liquid banana bread. While it didn’t taste like anything she’d ever drank before, it wasn’t bad.

“Wow Rinrin. I’d heard that beer was supposed to be as bitter as burnt demon blood, but this tastes pretty nice. Did they add bananas to it?”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Ako-chan. There are no bananas, but the kind of yeast brewers use to make that kind of beer add a little banana flavor.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

Ako didn’t know much about beer herself, but she was happy that Rinko had discovered something she could geek out about. It didn’t take long for Ako to recall the other side of her girlfriend’s hobby, though.

Rinko was very affectionate when drunk.

Not that Rinko was usually unaffectionate, per say. Ako knew that her wife loved cuddling and kissing just as much as she did, but the pianist was shy and tended to prefer the drummer to be the one to initiate things.

Drunk Rinko lacked such inhibitions and was perfectly happy initiating things herself. It was something Ako enjoyed when they were alone. But embarrassment outweighed any enjoyment when her wife, halfway through her second one-liter mug of beer, picked the drummer up and placed her on her lap in front of the watchful eyes of her parents and older sister.

Then again, they were newlyweds after all, so Ako did her best to ignore the embarrassment and focus on her own second, much more reasonably sized drink. It was an eisbock, which Rinko had described as a strong yet sweet beer, that was frozen to make it even stronger. From the first sip, Ako knew that this would be her favorite beer on the trip.

“Fufufu, a beer as dark and strong as a demon’s heart, fortified by the cold of Cocytus. And yet, the devil has made sure it tempts mortals to drink with a sweet flavor as deep as the Abyss!”

“That sounds tasty, Ako-chan. Do you mind if I try some?”

“Sure, Rinrin.”

Ako put her glass down so Rinko could pick it up. Rinko ignored it. Instead, the pianist gave her a passionate kiss, slipping a tongue in when her wife gasped in surprise.

“Thank you, Ako-chan. That really was delicious!”

Ako could feel the stares. Tomoe didn’t seem very happy, Sayo was covering her eyes, and Moca was cheering.

“Um, I’m glad you enjoyed it, Rinrin, but maybe we could do that kind of stuff later when we’re alone and not right now when our friends and family are around?”

“Does my love for you wane just because others are around? No! There have been time’s I’ve been to shy to show it, I know, but… you’ve taught me to be brave, Ako-chan. And what point is that bravery if I can’t use it to show my love for you? Forget about the others. I am yours Ako-chan, in body and soul. So sacrifice me upon the altar of you pleasures without inhibition!”

That would have been a kind of moving speech if not for the implications that Ako really didn’t want to explore right now.

“That sounds great, Rinrin, but sacrificing you would be a lot more comfortable if we had a nice, soft bed to do it on. So why don’t we finish dinner and head to our hotel room soon?”

Thankfully, the rest of the meal passed without any incidents greater than Moca’s teasing.

If Ako was being honest, she felt a bit disappointed when after the couple finally reached their hotel room and got on the bed, Rinko immediately fell asleep. She had an entire honeymoon to get intimately acquainted with her wife, though, so whatever.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Ako and Rinko walked down a cobblestone street hand in hand, looking at the colorful and traditional architecture around them. They strolled leisurely, enjoying each other’s presence, a calm contrast to the festivities of the previous night.

As the newlyweds walked, they began to hear a faint sound not unlike the warrior sound effects in NFO. What almost seemed to be the clashing of swords steadily rose above the tranquility as they continued down the street.

“Hmm, what do you think that is, Rinrin? Really bad church bells?”

“I don’t think even bad church bells would sound like that. Someone must be building something. Do you want to go look, Ako-chan?”

“Yeah! We’ll be a team of wife-and-wife detectives unraveling the mystery of this fell cacophony!”

The couple’s search brought them to an already completed building with a display of swords and armor in the window. Through the open door, they could see a large hall full of people holding swords and wearing something not entirely unlike fencing gear. Ako was even more curious now.

“Can we go in, Rinrin?”

“Of course, Ak0-chan.”

Rinko couldn’t say that a group of swordfighters was something she expected to see on her honeymoon, but it wasn’t a bad surprise. It was really cool seeing people practice a skill she’d only seen in video games before, and she knew that Ako felt the same.

As they entered, the receptionist greeted them in German.

«Hello. Are you interested in historical European martial arts?»

«Is that what the sword, uh, thing is called?» Ako struggled to ask in the little German Yukina had taught her, «Because if it is, I definitely want to learn more.»

«You’re in luck. A beginner course is scheduled to start after this one. You’re free to join if you want. And in the meantime, you can watch the advanced class right now.»

«You mean I can try it out myself?»

Ako was getting excited.

«But, uh, we’re only in Germany for vacation. Is it still alright if I know I won’t be able to continue taking classes?»

«We’re always happy to help spread HEMA’s popularity, so as long as you don’t mind learning in German, you’re more than welcome. Besides, this club started as a bunch of nerds trying to replicate things we read in old books, so if you like it enough, maybe you could start a study group wherever you’re from.»

«That sounds amazing!»

Ako turned to her wife.

“Shall we level up our sword skills together, Rinrin?”

“I’m still a bit tired from last night, Ako-chan, so I’ll just watch,” Rinko replied.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind doing this another day if it means we can do it together.”

“That’s okay. I can tell you’re really excited about this, and I’m not a fan of exercise so honestly I’d prefer to watch you anyway.”

With that settled, Ako confirmed her interest with the receptionist and the couple sat down together to watch the advanced class’ bladework up close. Real sword fighting wasn’t quite as flashy as the animations in NFO, but it was just as intense. Eventually, the sword fighters gave each other their final salutes after the completion of their last battle of the class. Ako was approached by a sturdy woman in a fencing jacket.

«You must be the new student for the day. You’ll need some gear, so come with me so we can get you outfitted. I’ll explain some HEMA basics too.»

«Okay!»

Ako gave her wife a kiss before heading to the dressing room. Not too long after, she reentered the hall wearing a fencing jacket of her own and holding a sword nearly as tall as her. In Rinko’s opinion, it was a cool look, and she made sure to commemorate it with a photo.

The young gamer was surprised to find that European sword fighting didn’t seem entirely different from the kendo she’d seen Eve do. It had given her somewhat of a frame of reference, albeit one that had to be thoroughly corrected by her teacher.

Over the course of the 2 hour lesson, Ako went from a lv 0 noob who didn’t even know how to properly hold her sword to a lv 5 warrior apprentice who was getting more and more fluid at basic cuts. It wasn’t as rapid as NFO character advancement was, but it somehow felt much more rewarding. And maybe a bit more useful in case of a zombie apocalypse.

With the blunt sword in her hand feeling more comfortable by the moment, Ako felt like she could take down… maybe a low-level slime or something. Ako wasn’t crazy; it would probably take a few years of learning before she was ready to fight a boss of any kind.

But a boss fight she was offered anyway.

«You want me to duel you? Right now?» Ako asked her instructor, surprised.

«Yes. Even if this will be your only class, dueling is an important part of learning. It gives you an opportunity to put what you’ve practiced into practice.»

«Okay.»

Ako was nervous, but if her teacher thought she was ready, then she would do her best. After all, the swordswoman had been nothing but kind to her for the last two hours, and definitely wouldn’t kill or maim her. Bosses in Ako’s games didn’t give those who challenged them such luxuries.

So, as the rest of the students split into their own pairs, Ako found herself turning her dull sword against the woman who had taught her how to use it. They met in a clash of steel, the more experienced woman wasting no time before cutting again with the other side of her blade. Ako just barely managed to move her own sword to defend herself.

The battle continued that way for a while, the teacher continuing her onslaught while Ako did the best she could to block and avoid. Eventually, though, the gamer was able to put something she learned in class to work and lock their blades together. As a stalemate was about as good a result as she could hope for, she was pretty proud of herself.

«Very good,» said the teacher, «but there’s more to sword fighting than just using a sword.»

With that, the swordswoman stepped directly towards Ako, nearly pushing her to the ground. But even if she didn’t have any formal wrestling experience, the gamer had roughhoused enough with her older sister when she was younger that she could put up a fight. She shifted her weight low and grabbed her teacher, pulling her to the floor with her.

Meanwhile, watching her wife roll around in another woman’s arms, a somewhat inappropriate feeling bubbled up in Rinko’s chest.

It wasn’t jealousy.

It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling at all, actually. No, Rinko was actually finding it kind of hot. She knew she had to keep this new fetish she had just discovered from her wife. Or, maybe she could convince Ako to have a duel with Eve…

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Ako and Rinko were both gamers, but they didn’t always play the same kinds of games. They both loved playing NFO and other MMORPGs together, but their tastes outside of that could be pretty different.

Ako’s love of demonic aesthetics had led her to trying out Doom eternal, and from there she had gained a love of all sorts of FPS games and their fast-paced action. Rinko, on the other hand, had over time gained a reputation amongst friends and family as a master of Mario Kart. One too many blue shells had led to her trying out some more realistic racing games.

And the road Rinko was driving on right now would be familiar to almost any driving game fan. The Nürburgring Nordschleife was famous, so much so that Ako had found a car rental that specialized in renting out cars for driving on just this road. She knew that it would be a highlight of the honeymoon for her fiancé, so she had made sure to put it in the travel plans.

And Rinko was indeed loving it. The view from the windshield was nearly the same as the view in one of Rinko’s racing games. Much too similar for Ako’s comfort.

“Uh, Rinrin, are you sure we should be driving this fast?”

“Don’t worry, Ako-chan, this is actually a pretty relaxed pace for me. I’m used to doing it a lot quicker.”

“… the speedometer says 160 km/h. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count as relaxed.”

“This is the Döttinger Höhe straight. The speed limit is 250 km/h, so I’m well below it.”

Ako just gripped the handle above her seat tighter. As much as her wife was enjoying herself, she was starting to regret this just a tiny bit. She’d assumed it would be kind of like her sword fighting lesson, with various measures in place to increase safety and reduce risk. But Rinko was driving only slightly slower than Ako had seen her drive in the video game, which meant a risk of death was very real. There was only so safe a car crash at ridiculously high speed could be.

Ako prayed that her wedding vow to “Love Rinrin beyond the span of this mortal body” wouldn’t be coming in use anytime soon.

But Ako did her best to get those thoughts out of her mind. Rinko was an amazing video game driver, and pretty good at real driving too. She seemed to know the track by heart and had been making sure to slow down when there were other cars around. They would be just fine, the drummer told herself.

Just then, they approached a banked section of the track. The carousel, Ako had heard it was called from watching a short introductory video. She settled her nerves and prepared to go through this turn just as smoothly as they’d gone through all the other turns. Instead, the car skipped and skidded over the bank towards the end of the turn. Rinko was just able to prevent the car from going off the road, regaining control at the last moment.

“You know, Gran Tourismo doesn’t really prepare you for the verticality of some of these courses,” Rinko remarked casually.

Ako let out a whimper and started praying to Satan requesting a nice cozy cottage in hell for her and her wife to live in.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Rinko panted as she walked up a spiraling staircase. She could hear Ako’s much more lively footsteps getting farther and farther. The newlyweds were visiting Cologne cathedral, one of many churches they had stopped at during their honeymoon.

Actually, churches weren’t something either of them had planned to spend much time in at first, but hundreds of hours sank into games like Dark Souls and Bloodborne had primed Ako for instant attraction to the first Gothic building she saw. The ornate stone carvings, complete with gargoyles, was like seeing video game scenery in ultra-ultra-high-definition. The interior didn’t disappoint either with its ornate stained-glass windows and chanting choir.

Since then, Ako had made sure to check every city they visited for Gothic architecture. It was the concrete realization of Ako’s aesthetic, including things that she didn’t even know were part of her aesthetic before she saw them.

Actually, goth was Rinko’s aesthetic too, and she also thought that all these churches were very pretty but… that didn’t make Rinko enjoy climbing any more than she usually did. And considering she was the kind of person who liked to spend all day at home sitting at her computer, that wasn’t much. If only real life bodies could be controlled with WASD.

Eventually, Rinko reached a floor. Not the floor at the top of the tower, but rather one occupied by many church bells, and also Ako.

“Are you doing allright, Rinrin?” she asked to her out-of-breath wife.

“I’ll be fine, but I want to take a break to regen my stamina. You don’t need to wait for me, Ako-chan.”

“And ascend without my angel to accompany me? No way. Besides, this is a really nice place to take a break anyway. You can see the whole city from here!”

Rinko joined her wife by a window. The view was beautiful. She could see the Rhine and the cruise boats that floated along it, one of which Rinko wished she was on instead. But the with warmth of Ako’s hand in hers, the church bells surrounding them, and the city before them, it was a pretty special moment. Almost enough to make the climb worth it.

Almost. More than anything else, Rinko was looking forward to being able to collapse in exhaustion with a mug of cold beer in her hard after this torturous climb was done. Perhaps it was a representation of climbing into heaven from purgatory?

“You know, with how nice the view is from here, I bet the view will be really nice from the top,” Ako said, reminding Rinko of stairs that still lie in wait, “this is only halfway up, after all.”

Only halfway? This was like that time she and Ako had thought they had slain and NFO raid boss only to be met by its final final _final_ form. Her legs ached at the mere thought of what was ahead, except they were aching already, so now just ached worse. She was pretty sure Ako would have to carry her to the metro after this.

Ah well. Rinko needed to lose all the calories from the beer she’d been drinking anyway, she supposed.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Ako yawned as she tried to blink the wake-up blurriness out of her eyes. Rinko’s face was right next to her, and it deserved to be seen as clearly as possible, after all. Even if waking up to Rinko wasn’t new or infrequent for the drummer before, now that they were wife and wife, it somehow felt even more special.

Slowly but surely, Rinko’s form became higher and higher resolution. Her wife was so pretty! Too pretty to wake up, Ako decided. Even if it was already 1:00 p.m.

Ah well. They still had a couple of days of their honeymoon left. It couldn’t hurt to sleep in for just a day. Even if a trip to Germany wasn’t something they could do every week (actually, they knew Kokoro, so maybe…)

But as tempting as Germany was, what could it have that could compare to Rinko? Ako wrapped herself around her wife and closed her eyes once more.

She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people who read this might be thinking, aren't those places they visit all over Germany? Would they be able to visit them all on one trip?
> 
> But as an American, that makes me laugh since Germany is only slightly more than half the size of Texas. Just to check, though, I plotted out a course in google maps. If we assume they start in Frankfurt am Main, which has both a beer hall and a sword fighting school, then continue onto Nürburg (the site of the famed Nürburgring), and finish in Cologne, it's a 3 hour 14 minute drive total with the longest leg being just short of 2 hours. I used to travel that long each way to visit my friend in Chicago when I was going to college elsewhere in Illinois so I don't think it's undoable.
> 
> Some details on the stuff Ako and Rinko did:
> 
> The beer hall - Germany has lots of traditional beer halls. I went to one in Frankfurt after visiting a seminar for Japanese martial arts of all things. If you're a craft beer lover, I recommend Munich instead, since there are a bunch of specific breweries making more interesting and experimental beers there. 
> 
> HEMA -HEMA stands for Historical European Martial Arts. Basically, using longswords and quarterstaves and stuff like that. Unlike Eastern martial arts, there are no schools that have been passed down from master to student up until today, so the usual way to practice is to find some fellow nerds and then try to interpret pictures and words in old books. Many popular forms of longsword fighting that are being practiced today come from old German sword masters. 
> 
> The Nürburgring - It's a very famous track that lots of sports car companies test their cars in. Every car company from Nissan to Ford to Tesla will brag about how fast their cars can get around it. Regular people can also drive around it after buying some tickets, but most car rental companies in Europe will specifically forbid you from using your cars on it. Alas, I've never driven it except in a video game. 
> 
> The Cologne Cathedral - If you don't really know what Gothic Architecture looks like, just look up pictures of this. There are many, many video games that use this style, and this particular cathedral is one of the more famous examples. The tower is really tall. I've never gone there so I don't know if the experience described in this fanfic is accurate.
> 
> As a concluding note, don't Ako and Rinko make the best wives? If you think so, you should write fanfics about them.


End file.
